Various types of lighting fixtures can include a series of lighting modules that can be aimed to direct light in different directions. The aiming and securing of the modules in a fixed direction can be difficult to accomplish, requiring extensive adjustments. Light fixtures mounted in high locations which require ladder or lift access are typically aimed once they are installed to achieve the desired lighting effect. Operating complex adjusting and securing mechanisms at a high elevation can be dangerous for an operator, particularly when the mechanisms are difficult and/or require accessing numerous parts around the fixture. In addition, when a fixture has many modules, it can be necessary for an operator to spend considerable time attempting to aim each module, creating a high burden, particularly when numerous fixtures are installed in a project. Accordingly, it would be desirable to overcome one or more of the above deficiencies.